My Daddy and me
by Dandielion
Summary: Shadow and his son Sonic doesn't get along that well. Shadow's wife Amy then tells Shadow to go spend the whole day with Sonic. R&R please.


**My Daddy and me**

Sonic was swinging on a swing laughing happily. He was only three years old. His father Shadow was pushing him and his mother Amy was sitting on a bench watching her husband and son. Shadow and Amy had no idea how their son ended up looking blue, but they loved him anyway. "Higher, higher!" Sonic exclaimed cutely to his father. Shadow pushed his son higher. Sonic giggled and threw his head back. "More higher, more higher!" Sonic giggled.

"It can't go any higher than that, Sonic," Shadow mumbled.

"More higher!" Sonic exclaimed with a pout.

"I told you, it can't go higher than that so shut up," Shadow growled. Sonic then started to cry. Amy got up and picked Sonic up off of the swing.

"Shadow, do you have to growl at him? It scares him and it sometimes scares me," Amy said, as she patted Sonic's back gently. Shadow sighed and folded his arms.

"Yeah," He said.

"That's what you always say then you do it again," Amy answered.

"I promise not to ever do it again, alright?" Shadow said, as he picked up Sonic's diaper bag with yellow ducks on it. Amy nodded and put Sonic in his blue stroller.

"Buckle up honey," Amy told Sonic. Sonic sniffled and put on his seat belt. Amy started to push the stroller while Shadow walked along side her. Sonic was still sniffling on the way. "Where should would go now, Shadow?" Amy asked. "I'm kind of hungry,"

"We should go home," Shadow replied.

"Okay, and I'll make some dinner," Amy said with a smile.

"No home," Sonic said, as he folded his arms cutely. Shadow looked at him.

"Yes home," Shadow told him. Amy laughed.

"You guys are something else," She said.

When they made it to their house it had started raining. Shadow closed the door behind them and took Sonic out of his stroller. Amy walked into the kitchen and started on the dinner. Shadow sat down on a sofa in front of a big flat screen TV, it was a very nice one too. Shadow sat Sonic on his lap, as he flipped the channels. "Daddy," Sonic said.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

Sonic didn't say anything. Shadow frowned. Sonic looked up at his father and stared at him.

"Daddy," Sonic said quietly.

"What?" Shadow asked, as he looked at him.

Sonic still didn't say anything and continued to stare at his father.

"Daddy," Sonic whispered.

"WHAT???!!!" Shadow yelled angrily. Sonic shrank back in fear. Shadow sighed. "What?" He asked.

"I want you to pway wit me," Sonic said cutely. Shadow shook his head.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Do you remember last time I played with you?" Shadow asked, as he shook his head again. Sonic frowned and folded his arms.

"I'm gonna tell mommy," Sonic said.

"I want to see you try that," Shadow mumbled. "Just go play with your ball or something," Shadow demanded. Sonic shook his head.

"I don't want to pway wit my ball," Sonic refused. Shadow sighed. He was very annoyed right now.

"Sonic go to your room," Shadow demanded.

"I don't wanna!" Sonic exclaimed, as started punching Shadow in the stomach. It didn't hurt Shadow one bit.

"Sonic, don't make me yell at you," Shadow said angrily.

"I don't wanna!" Sonic screamed, and he continued screaming very, very, very loudly.

"AAAAMMMMYYYY!!!!" Shadow yelled through Sonic's screaming. Amy ran out of the kitchen and picked up Sonic. Sonic still continued screaming.

"What did you do to him this time?" Amy asked Shadow with a frown. Shadow looked at her.

"I just told him to go to his room," Shadow answered.

"Shadow, he's a three year old. He's just a baby," Amy patted Sonic's back gently and Sonic still continued to scream. Shadow sighed and shook his head.

"Tell him to shut up!" Shadow shouted. Sonic screamed even louder when Shadow said that.

"Shadow, please be quiet," Amy told him. Shadow sighed and shook his head again.

After an hour Sonic's screaming ended because Sonic's throat was hurting really bad. "You shouldn't have been screaming so darn loud," Shadow said. "In fact, you shouldn't have been screaming in the first place," He said. Sonic sniffled, as tears rolled down his cheeks. Amy sat Sonic on his high chair at the table then sat down. Shadow sat down on the other side of the table next to Sonic. Shadow looked at his food and saw two strings of green beans and salad. Shadow looked at Amy. "Amy, you know I like meat," Shadow said angrily.

"Well, you need to be healthy," Amy replied, as she started to eat her her green beans.

"This isn't enough food!" Shadow exclaimed. Amy pointed at two big pots on the counter.

"There's more where that came from," Amy answered with a smile. Shadow groaned and started to eat his food. Sonic picked up his green beans and started licking them. Shadow looked at him.

"Use a fork," Shadow demanded. Sonic looked at him then picked up Amy's fork. Amy snatched it away from him.

"Shadow! You know very well Sonic can't use a fork!" Amy exclaimed. Shadow shrugged.

"Let him use a spoon then," Shadow answered. Amy glared at Shadow.

"You know you can't eat salad and green beans with a spoon," Amy said. Shadow sighed and looked at Sonic.

"Fine, go ahead and use your darn hands," Shadow told his son. Sonic started eating with his hands.

After dinner, Shadow carried Sonic up to his room. He put Sonic in his crib and pulled his sky blue blanket over him with stars on it. "Goodnight, Sonic," Shadow told him softly and kissed his forehead. Sonic stared at his father.

"Read me a stowy?" Sonic cutely asked. Shadow sighed and walked over to Sonic's bookshelf.

"Uh, what do you wanna read, huh? Little Red Riding Hood, The Space Mobian, or The Wicked Witch?" Shadow asked, as he rumadged through Sonic's books.

"The Wicked Witch," Sonic answered with a small smile. Shadow pulled that book out and frowned.

"I don't think so, your mother doesn't want you having nightmares," Shadow told his son.

"Pwease daddy?" Sonic asked with big cute eyes. Shadow stared at him then sighed.

"Fine," Shadow got a chair and pulled it up by Sonic's crib and sat down on it. He opened the book and started reading. "Once upon a time, there was a very scary Wicked Witch. Everyone feared this witch greatly. She lived in the Wicked Woods with the wolves, owls, rats, bugs, and other nasty things," Shadow looked at Sonic and Sonic's eyes were drooping. "One day, a boy and girl named Henry and Heather, went into the Wicked Woods to explore," Shadow looked at Sonic again and Sonic was fast asleep. Shadow sighed and closed the book. He stood up and put the book back on the bookshelf. He looked at Sonic and smiled. "Goodnight Sonic," He turned out the lights and made his way to his and Amy's room.

When he made it to his and Amy's room, Amy was still awake on the bed. She looked at him, as Shadow lay next to her. "I want you to spend all day with Sonic tomorrow," Amy told Shadow.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"You heard me," Amy answered.

"Fine..." Shadow mumbled and closed his eyes. Amy kissed Shadow and smiled.

"Thank you, Shadow," Amy said then after a minute fell asleep.

The next day Amy was making some breakfast in the kitchen and Sonic was helping her. "Can you get me the oranges, Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic took some oranges out of the fridge and handed them to Amy. "Thank you baby. Can you say orange?" Amy asked, as she took the oranges away from Sonic.

"Orwange," Sonic smiled. Amy giggled and patted Sonic's head.

"That's right baby," Amy said happily. Sonic ran over to a slide door to the backyard. He stared outside.

"It's not waining anymore," Sonic giggled. Amy nodded.

"I know baby," Amy said. Shadow suddenly walked into the kitchen tiredly. He sat down at the table and yawned.

"Daddy!" Sonic ran over to Shadow and jumped onto his lap. Shadow groaned.

"Sonic, not now," Shadow mumbled. Amy sat some coffee in front of Shadow and Shadow started drinking it.

"I want coffee," Sonic demanded.

"Stop being so demanding," Shadow told his son.

"I want coffee," Sonic pouted. Amy handed Sonic some orange juice in his baby cup.

"Here, you drink some orange juice to make you big and strong, like your daddy. Coffee is for big people," Amy smiled. Sonic took the cup and started drinking it. Amy then sat plates of food on the table and then sat down. Shadow put Sonic in his high chair. Shadow sighed and looked at his plate, there was slices of apples, oranges, and pears on it. Shadow looked at Amy.

"Amy...why?" Shadow asked.

"So you can be healthy," Amy answered.

"What happened to waffles and pancakes?" Shadow asked.

"I threw them out," Amy replied. Shadow frowned and started to eat his food. Sonic picked up a slice of apple and bit it.

"Apple," Sonic said happily. Amy smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's how you say it," Amy said.

After breakfast, Shadow got Sonic's diaper bag ready. He put it over his shoulder and grabbed Sonic's hand. "We're going to have some fun today," Shadow told him.

"Yay!" Sonic jumped up and down.

"Goodbye you two, have fun," Amy told them.

"Yeah," Shadow walked out of the house with Sonic and started walking along a sidewalk.

"Where are we woing daddy?" Sonic asked.

"To the fair," Shadow replied. Sonic smiled widely.

When they got to the fair it was crowded. "Which ride do you wanna get on first?" Shadow asked his son. Sonic looked around then pointed at a tea cup ride for babies.

"That one," Sonic answered.

"Alright," Shadow walked Sonic over to the ride and put Sonic inside a tea cup. Shadow sat next to him. After that the ride started going. Sonic put his hands in the air and started giggling joyfully. Shadow smiled a little.

"Yay!" Sonic exclaimed. Sonic then hugged Shadow tightly. "I wove you daddy," Sonic said. Shadow was surprised then wrapped his arms around his son.

"I love you too Sonic, I love you too," Shadow rested his head on his son's head and sighed. He really meant what he said, both of them did.

**THE END**


End file.
